newermariofandomcom-20200213-history
List of Enemies
This is a List of Enemies which appear throughout the ''Newer Super Mario Bros.'' series. Each game will be divided up into four categories: newer, new, returning, and absent. Newer enemies are enemies made completely by the Newer Team, new enemies are enemies from other 2D games that are implemented into a game where they weren't in originally, returning enemies are enemies returning from their original game, and absent enemies are enemies which appeared in the original game, but not in the hack. Differently-Sized Enemies, if they were never seen before, will go in the "new" section (with some exceptions like Mega Shy Guy). Newer Super Mario Bros. Wii Newer enemies *Balloon Guys *Big Shy Guys *Bomb Bros. *Bounce Guys *Christmas Goombas *Mad Moons *Magma Podoboos *Mega Shy Guys *Spike Guys *Sweater Koopa Troopas *Thunder Cloud New enemies *Big Podoboos *Mega Podoboos *Micro Cheep Cheeps *Micro Deep Cheeps *Micro Eep Cheepss *Snow Spikes CONSTRUCTION!! Everything past this point is the old version of this page. It is being kept for now because it has the massive list of enemies. *Angry Moon *Balloon Shy Guy *Big Broozer *Big Muncher *Big Space Shy Guy *Big Spiny *Big Stalking Piranha Plant *Big Swoop *Big Yellow Spiny *Bomb Bro *Christmas Goomba *Christmas Koopa *Dune Spike *Factory Spike *Frost Bubble *Giga Boo *Giga Cheep Cheep *Giga Goomba *Giga Mole *Giga Muncher *Giga Shy Guy *Giga Thwomp *Giga Urchin *Huck-Ice Crab *Ice Bubble *Jump Guy *Jumping Fishbone *Micro Cheep Cheep *Micro Porcupuffer *Nimbus Cloud *Pyro Bubble *Snowmen *Space Spike Top *Spike Guy *Stone Dune Spike *Thunder Cloud Returning Enemies *Amp *Angry Sun *Banzai Bill *Banzai Bill Cannon *Big Blooper *Big Boo *Big Cheep Cheep *Big Deep Cheep *Big Dry Bones *Big Fuzzy *Big Goomba *Big Koopa Troopa *Big Piranha Plant *Big Thwomp *Big Venus Fire Trap *Big Wiggler *Big Urchin *Bill Blaster *Bill Blaster Turret *Bob-omb *Boo *Boomerang Bro *Bramball *Broozer *Bull's-Eye Bill *Bullet Bill *Burner *Buzzy Beetle *Cannon *Cannonball *Chain Chomp *Cheep Cheep *Cheep Chomp *Circling Boo Buddies *Clampy *Climbing Koopa *Cooligan *Crowber *Deep Cheep *Dry Bones *Eep Cheep *Fire Bar *Fire Bro *Fire Piranha Plant *Fire Snake *Fish Bone *Flame Chomp *Foo *Fuzzy *Ghost Block *Giant Cannonball *Giant Spiked Ball *Goomba *Hammer Bro *Heavy Para-Beetle *Huckit Crab *Ice Bro *Icicle *Jellybeam *Koopa Paratroopa *Koopa Troopa *Lakitu *Lava Bubble *Lava Geyser *Mechakoopa *Mega Goomba *Mega Guy *Micro Goomba *Monty Mole *Muncher *Parabomb *Para-Beetle *Paragoomba *Piranha Plant *Pokey *Porcupuffer *River Piranha Plant *Rocky Wrench *Scaredy Rat *Shy Guy *Skewer *Sledge Bro *Snow Spike *Spiked Ball *Spike *Spike Top *Spiky Topman *Spinner *Spiny *Stalking Piranha Plant *Stone Spike *Swoop *Thwomp *Urchin *Volcanic Debris *Volcanic Smoke *Wiggler Trivia * While most enemies from the original New Super Mario Bros. Wii appear in Newer Super Mario Bros. Wii, there are some enemies from New Super Mario Bros. Wii that do not appear, these enemies are: ** Blooper ** Blooper Nanny ** Blooper Baby ** Spiny Cheep Cheep ** King Bill ** King Bill (Banzai Bill variant) ** Bulber ** Ghost Vase Category:Lists